Regularshow: Wrath of Jerdecai
by regulerfan
Summary: Won't be worked on until Fall
1. A Prophecy

Authors note: Alright I think I got the hang of it, if not well boo hoo I'll get it sooner or later. Alright as I promised Chapter 2. The Prophecy

(Imagine the Narrators voice for the Prophecy's sounds like Optimus Prime's voice)

Thousands of years ago a ancient civilization predicted that a fearsome battle will take place between 2 equally match foes. A hero that soared high into the clouds and represented the day blue sky, and a monster who walked through the fires of death and represented the black night sky.  
The Ancient ones did not know which side will win the great battle, but what they did know is that it will decide who will break the balance, Good or Evil

(Flames surround the screen and 2 knives come on each side, one with a white handle and one with a black handle) ONE SHALL STAND ONE SHALL FALL.

I Have to say I am really proud of this one, I really am, also that last phrase belongs to the Micheal Bay movie Transformers all rights for those words are for him no one else. The next chapter is coming up soon so stay tooned. Alrex out.


	2. A living nightmare

I'm back wow three chapters in one wow, and on my first time on Fanfiction. But I think that's because a lot of my chapter are incredibly short so I'll try make this chapter longer. Like Change Between Us by BrunoMarsLover21 her stories are amazing she has like a natural born talent. She should send her ideas to JG Quintel. Review me and tell me what you think. Anyway I won't stop talking for reason it's probably my computers fault on with story.

Mordecai's POV

Smoke covered the sky, the smell of the dead everywhere. It was unbelievable a entire city was heard at every corner it was like Hell was brought to the surface.

I was running I don't know why but I was I felt like I was being chased by something. I thought to myself "What the hell did all this" as I passed more dead carcasses and a mother and daughter hugging each other but they were one of those burning ash like figures. Then I heard footsteps ahead.I ran behind the remains of a brick wall and took cover. When I took a look it was a group of men in a marching position.

They wore dark red jackets with the hoods covering there faces. On the back was what looked like a symbol. It was of a black skull with devil horns and a snake going in it's mouth and out of it empty eye looked like gangsters. But I think I shouldn't ask them for help anytime soon. I waited til they passed then I heard a dreadful cough behind a door.

I Opened it and saw something that will haunt me for the rest of my life.

Every person I cared about was in this room with bullet holes and cuts on them, they also look like they were beaten for a long time. Benson, Audrey,Thomas,HGF,Muscle man, Starla, Pops,Eileen had all been killed even Skips was laying on the ground with a bullet in his head.I looked back at Eileen and saw she was laying on something.I walked over to her and pulled her up and I saw  
"R-Rigby" I said

He had cuts everywhere and he had some kind of green ooz on him, it was still steaming. I looked down at him and a tear fell down my cheek. I then slowly closed his eyes. Then I heard the same cough. I turned around and saw a Red figure laying in a pile of bricks. She lifted her wing. It was Margaret.

I ran to her and removed all the bricks. I then picked her up in my arms.  
"W-Why did you leave us?" She said"What are you talking about I would never leave you" I started to cry

"Mordecai I-I lo-" Then all the sudden the door came crashing down.

Walking down the steps was a bear at least tree times the size of was wearing the same jacket as the gangsters.

"I been looking all over for you Mordecai, and so has my Master" He said with the deepest and god sakes toughest you could imagine. Who ever this guy was he made Death-Bear look like Pooh-bear. Then out of no where he charged at us.I dodged it and escaped the prison with Margaret in my arms. Then the bear smashed through the brick walls like it was glass.

He gave us a wicked Smile"End of the line birdie, hand yourself over before I- WAM!" All the sudden a this huge tiger tackled him into the wall, then grabbed his legs and threw him into the air like he was a soft-ball.

"MORDECAI GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!" The ginormous tiger roared he may been half the size of that beast but he was still huge and ripped, but he sounded like a close friend I don't know why but I felt like I can trust him(Maybe because he just hucked a 10 foot grizzly bear at least half a mile)

"NOW" He roared again, but then out of no where huge brown claws burst through his chest causing blood to splatter everywhere.

The bear stared at us and I can tell you

HE

LOOKED

PISSED

I quickly without even thinking booted it out, not even looking back. I looked down at Margaret in my arms as I ran she was shot in the waste and was loosing a lot of blood. I then found myself at the park. The place looked like a graveyard. The park house was burned to the ground. I stepped back then I heard laughing.

"HA,HA,HA,HA,HA, Did you really think you could escape me little birdie" said a cold darkish voice. It sounded far more twisted then the bears. It sounded like the Jorker mixed with a with common gangster. Margaret groaned then yelled"BEHIND YOU" everything suddenly went dark I saw a shadowy figure move. Margaret squeezed me tight and went ghostly white.

"I told you this before little birdie you can't get rid of a nightmare like me" Then I saw him but he looked like he was nothing but black shadowy smoke then he pulled out a knife that also was made out of smoke. Then at the last second he lunged at me about to stab when

BEEP BEEP

BEEP BEEP

I hit the alarm clock and then rubbed my eyes

"Whoa, that was a hell of a nightmare" I said I then got out of my bed and got ready for the day ahead"

Wow now this took a while to wright, I promised you a long chapter and I gave you a long chapter. Who was that dark? figure who was the bear and the tiger? The bear and the tiger are going to be OC's of mine. Now review me and tell what you think now listen I'm not the best writer so be easy on me for all the haters. Oh and I forgot but all rights belong to the mighty god JG Quintel I would never rip off his amazing idea Regular Show. Alrex out.


	3. A Coffee Break

Alright things are going well I'm getting a lot of views so far so thank you for reading my story but just to let you know I'm not done with this yet we only finish a dream of Mordecai's we are still way in the beginning none of the awesome parts have happened yet. But was that dream just dream or was it trying to tell Mordecai that something is coming. This right now is a just a break or in regular show terms a coffee break you see why I love this show so much because Mordecai and Rigby remind me of well me. They do what ever they please and most of all they ditch their work and slack off, hell I'm slacking off right now I'm suppose to do my homework but instead I'm writing this. Any way the real reason I'm writing this is because of a review my first review actually by DOCMUdkip2. Chap.3 is about a dream of Mordecai's and well considering everyone can tell the whole point of the dream, might as well say that it was one of those future dream. But thaks for giving those tips your helping this newbe out a lot and you seem like a respective guy So I would like you to give me a few tips while I'm writing this It will help. Oh and those spelling errors IT WAS MY COMPUTERS FAULT. In case any of you are wondering "it was my computers fault" is like my catchphrase like Muscle Mans my Mom jokes, it's because it totally screwed up my first 2 chapters so now for punishment I'm gonna blame it for all my problems til this story is done(which won't be for a while)

Computer:Hey it ain't my fault you suck at typing

Regulerfan:Shut the # #$ up or else I'll press the power bottom


	4. More than just a regular day

Authors note: Hello everyone, this marks as day 2 for this regularfan. Also good news MUdkip2 has decided to take me under his wing. I am now being trained in the arts of Fanfiction. MUdkip2 I've read your stories like Brown and Blue I am impressed, I am glad I'm being taught by the Chuck Norris of Fanfiction. Alright enough about how my day is going, on with story

(If their are any typing errors it was my computers fault)

Computer:Can you please stop that

Regulerfan:Not sure, Let me ask the viewers

(Viewers shake their heads)

Regulerfan : just what I thought NO!

Mordecai's POV

I got out of bed and stretched my arms. My thoughts were still on that dream. It was so strange, it felt like I knew what happened but yet at the same time didn't know what happened. I shook the thought out of my head and turned to a sleeping brown raccoon on a trampoline(the crippled version of a bed)

"Rigby, Rigby get up dude we're gonna be late for work" I said

"Nuuuuhhh" Rigby moaned then turned over and went right back to sleep

"Dude just wake up Benson's going to fire us if we don't get to work" I grunted

"Fine if it will get you to stop talking I'll get up" The raccoon then got off of the trampoline and walked out of the room rubbing his eyes.

After breakfast we then went outside to the porch to hear our jobs for the day. We sat down at our usual spots on the steps to hear what the plan is for the day from our gumball machine boss Benson (Which makes no sense by the way)

"Alright Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost you guys are on snack bar duty, Skips you'll clean the gutters, Pops you'll rake the leaves, Thomas you'll wash the park truck, and Mordecai and Rigby" He Paused

"You guys don't have any work to do"

"WHAT" We said in unison

"That's right for once you guys were actually working hard the past few weeks and I thought why don't I give you a break"

"You're kidding" I said

"Nope"

"Oooooh, We got the daaaay oooooff" we spoke in unison

I couldn't believe it, Benson is actually letting us take it easy for once. After everyone went to their assigned jobs me and Rigby decided to head off to the coffee shop. I'm actually not that interested in the coffee, the reason why I mostly go there is because of one thing. The love of my life, Margaret. When we walked through the door we were confronted by that same beautiful cardinal.

"Hey guys, why are you here so early?" She asked with that same wonderful cute voice

"Benson decided to go easy on us and give us a break" I said

"That's great, hey do you want the usual?"

"You know us, the regular please"

"Hey Rigby, how's it going" Said a small mole, it was Eileen

"oh, hey Eileen" said Rigby. He use to be creeped out by her but after the camping incident he started to like her. I keep on bugging him about how he likes her, but he keeps denying it, though we both know he has feelings for her.

We were handed our coffees and we started to drink. I took it slow drinking mine while Rigby started too chug his down. Then I was asked an amazing question by Margaret.

"Hey, ah Mordecai I was wondering, I got these 2 dinner reservations, and I was wondering if you would like to, um come with me tonight" I couldn't believe this was she actually asking me out? This was amazing, then I realized I still needed to answer her

"Sure I'd l-love to" I said nervously, god I'm an idiot

"6:00 see you then"

I still couldn't believe I just got a date with Margaret. This day was going perfectly, I had totally forgotten all about that dream. Little did I know it was gonna go down hill.

Da,Da, Daaaa! What does that mean? Is something going to happen? Always is calm before the storm. Lets find out in the next chapter. Also sorry I didn't update yesterday I had to go visit my dad he doesn't have a laptop but a awesome ps3 and a bunch of other amazing stuff he's like the greatest dad ever. Any way I'll try to update again today, but my mom won't stop bothering me about homework. Any way Alrex out.


	5. A nightmare come to life

Mordecai's POV

As I walked out of the Coffee Shop I kept fist pumping the air. I thought to myself "Today is a good, today is just gonna be a good day" While we were driving back to the park I started singing even though Rigby was grunting and looked annoyed I ignored him and kept singing.

Hanging with Margaret just feel so good like I knew it woooould.

Laughing together and havin a blast! Oh I hope it last forever

I can't believe how hot she is makes my insides feel like knotted twists

Pretty face and those long, long, legs

well I hope someday we are more than just friends

Oh Margaret, Oh Margaret-MORDECAI-MORDECAI

I snapped out of it and heard the talking coming from my radio. It was Benson. God I have to admit he knows how to ruin a moment.

"What" I said

"Have you seen Skips, I need his help with that rabid raccoon in the attic"

"No, and what do you mean rabid Raccoon, Rigby's right here"

"Oh thanks" Rigby said sarcastically looking unamused

"Well you mind looking for him, I can only keep him trapped in the attic for so long"

"Fine" I said definitely unhappy even on our day off we still have to work.

We drove around the park calling Skip's name, but still no sign of him. We decided to call it quits until Rigby suggested he could be at his shed. I said it was a stupid idea but he said why not at least check. So we headed off to the Skip's shed. I knocked on the door, no answer. I was starting up the gulf cart ready to leave when I saw Rigby still at the door staring at something.

"Dude, what are you doing, Skip's isn't there come on" I demanded

"Dude there's something in there" Rigby said in aw

Rigby's POV

I was looking through the window of the door. What I was staring at was covered up by a blanket, but I could see it glowing. It was the shape of a ball or something. I don't know why but for some reason I was drawn towards it. It made me feel like I just had to have it.

"Dude, Dude,DUDE!"

"W-what?" I said snapping out of my trance

"Come on Skip's isn't here let's check somewhere else"

"O-okay" But when his back was turned I uncontrollably grabbed a rock and hucked it through the window then jumped through it. I Ran as fast as I could towards the object, laughing when I grabbed it. When I took the blanket off it was a glass ball with a circle in it that was half black half white. I felt like I was staring at forever never wanting to let go of it EVER. Then out of no where a blue fist was hurled at my arm. The another hand ribbed it out of mine. I then came back to my senses confused on what just happened. I looked up and saw a very pissed off Mordecai.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" He yelled clearly mad

"I-I-I-I don't know what came over me man, It was like it was Mind Controlling me or something"

"Dude that is completely insa-" He paused

"What?" I asked

"Dude I can't let go of this thing"

"What do you mean you can't let go of it"

"I mean I CAN'T LET GO OF IT" He said even more pissed

"What are you guys doing" A stern voice said. We turned around to see a muscular white yeti

"SKIPS" we yelled in unison.

"Dude we need your this ball is stuck to Morecai's-BAM" All the sudden Mordecai was thrown straight into a wall, then black smoke covered the shed

"Skip what do we do?" I ask

"I-I I don't know" He said confused

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW, YOU'RE SKIPS YOU KNOW EVERYTHING" I yelled completely angry

"WELL I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THIS"

Then something blasted out of Mordecai's gut it landed on the other side of the shed with a knive with a black handle landing next to him and a knife with a white handle landing next to Mordecai.

Nobody's POV

The place was full of black smoke, there was a cold chill in the air, everything seemed like time was standing still. Then from the shadows emerged a tall figure followed by wicked laughter. All you could see was a evil grin with shark like teeth coming from his beak"

Here he is everyone the Monster Jerdecai

Jerdecai: I'm here to spread fear bitches

Regulerfan: H-how did you get here

Jerdecai: A monster never reveals his secrets

Regulerfan: Oh shit


	6. Wrath of Jerdecai

The man stood in the shadows not even looking at Mordecai Rigby and Skips. All he was doing was smiling and then a twisted laugh came. The laugh sounded like pure evil it would put chills up your spine for hours. Then slowly the man walked out of the dark, where the trio were now able to see what he really looked like.

He actually looked exactly like Mordecai except where the blue parts would be were actually gray, and instead of having normal teeth they were pointed and sharp like a sharks. But the most scariest part about this man/or bird was his eyes. They were pitch black and looked like they could suck your living soul out. But if you looked closely at the black part of his eyes you would notice that they were actually what looked like tiny dark, shadow like souls floating around. Rigby, which nobody would expect went up to the gray bird and started sounding like Benson and shouted

" OKAY DUDE I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE OR WHY YOUR HERE MAN BUT YOU NEARLY ALMOST KILLED MY BEST PAL AND- BAM"

Out of nowhere the gray bird gave Rigby a uppercut to the gut causing him to fly 5 feet into the air then gave him another punch to the face causing him to ram into the wall. Skips rose up and gave the gray bird a mighty punch to the face, but then immediately recovered like he didn't just get tagged in the face by a muscular yeti.

He bolted right at Skips with a huge grin on his face. Skips tried to punch him again but he dodged it and punched Skip's in the gut. The punch was so strong it even caused Skips to grab his stomach in pain. The bird then slid behind Skips and gave him a power punch to the back causing the yeti to fling back his head. While his head was flung backwards the bird grabbed his hair and punched him straight towards the ground causing his head to touch the back of his feet, all you could hear was a huge snapping sound coming from his back. He then walked out of the shed laughing. But before that he noticed a knife with a black handle, he then leaned down and picked it up but noticed a knocked out Bluejay he then walked towards him and stared at him, like he's seen the guy but didn't at the same time. After that he left the shed.

Well this chapter is finished and that head to feet thing that's happened to me before when I fell off a ladder, It hurt a lot

Jerdecai:but wasn't as much pain as I put on those guys at the shed

Regulerfan: Jeese you come out of nowhere who are you slenderman

Jerdecai:No but he is a friend of mine

Regulerfan:enough said


	7. The beginning of a partnership

Authors note:Yeah sorry about the wait people my laptop was taken away during vacation but I finally got it back. And to make it up to you I'm going to make as much chapters as I possibly can. Starting with this one. This will be in Jerdecai's POV

All Rights belong to the god J.G Quintal The OC's are mine but not the original characters

Jerdecai's POV

I walked through what seemed like park, it was beautiful and peaceful. Children played on the playground laughing cheering, couples walked down the pathways smiling not having a care in the world. All in all the place seemed beautiful.

IT WAS DISGUSTING

To much joy and happiness it just made me world I remember was dark, the sun was always clouded, most plants were dead, and you would often see people crying in sorrow. That's the beauty I love. And always will love. Death, blood, misery, and destruction that's all that was ever on my mind and those things are what made me happy.

People who walked by me would stare at me for a second and then would quicken their pace just to get as far away from me as possible. Them doing this would bring a smile on my face, I love it when people start to get afraid, it tells them not to fuck with me or else. Then I started to wonder to myself "How did I get here?" But I started to shake that thought out of my head because this just means I have another place to spread misery. That caused my smile to grow bigger showing people my sharp pointed teeth.

I was then knocked over by two kids on skate boards.

"Out of our way!" said the brown haired kid

"Loser!" said the other kid who was blond

This got me mad, and most people who get me mad wound up dead or either severely hurt either way it ain't gonna go well for these two brats. I then chased after them easily catching up to them, then I grabbed their backpacks and yanked them backwards causing them to fall onto ground. Very hard.

"What the heck man"

"What was that for"

"Shut it you brats!" I shouted. I then picked one up by the throat and stuck my foot on the other ones throat.

"Those who decide to piss me off don't leave unless their going in either to the hospital or a body bag" I shouted again. You could tell by my voice that I meant every word

"S-S-Sorry man we didn't mean it"

"Y-Yeah we're just kids anyway" They stuttered completely scared out of their minds. I was starting to enjoy this.

"Heh, heh, heh, you think I give a shit that you're kids, please, I could light a daycare on fire, it would only cause me to laugh more, plus I haven't killed anyone for awhile, I think I need to feed my appetite" I laughed. If you saw my twisted smile you could tell I wasn't joking and they could tell I wasn't.

I then immediately brought out my new black handled knife and put it straight to the brown haired kids throat. Smiling at his scared little pale face.

"Now should I stab you, choke you, or break your little tooth pick of a neck?" I asked clearly amused by my actions

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MAN!" Yelled a strange voice

I turned around to see a large fat green man in a gulf cart. "Good someone else to kill" I thought to myself.

"Best stay out of this chubby or else, though I won't mind having another person to break" I was clearly daring him to come at me

"CHUBBY, DID YOU JUST CALLED ME CHUBBY, NO ONE CALLS ME FAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" He shout clearly pissed.

He then runs over and picks up a tree and is about to chuck it at me. Good just what I wanted another fight. I then dropped the kids and threw my knife straight into his shoulder causing him to drop the tree on his foot. He screamed with the most demented voice like a pig plus a crying baby. Before he even had time to open his eyes to see what just happened I dropped a punch on to his fat head then kneed him in the gut. His head then flew down and I grabbed his hair and lifted his head up and backed down onto my knee and did this repeatably. The kids were backed into a tree completely horrified by what they were witnessing. While I was kneeing his face in I noticed people were staring with shock while calling someone on their phones. Then I realized who it was and right at that moment I heard sirens and quickly dropped the clearly injured man with blood covering every green spot on his face making him seem like someone ripped off all the skin on his face.

I ran as fast as I could not looking back til I was certain no cop was after me. When things seemed silent I stopped and turned around seeing nothing but a bar. If there is one thing I love just as much as death than that would be alcohol. I kicked open the door causing everyone to stare at me some surprise and some with blank faces looking like they didn't give a shit. I then took my seat in between two bikers. One was staring at me with a wicked smile while the other one well doing the same thing. Then I noticed someone at the far end he was big fella like a fat guy at the end of the bar but trust me this guy wasn't fat he was huge but I didn't see any of his muscles that were bulging out like some of these people or like that yeti I wailed on a couple of hours ago. But he was at least three times their size and though you couldn't see muscle sticking out his arms were still huge and looked like he could take your head off like a bottle cap.

"Pff look at this shrimp Slasher" A big man with a bandana and tattoos all over his arms shouted.

"What looser, reminds me of that bluejay from that concert that caused my bitch of a girlfriend to break up with me" The other one said that wasn't wearing a shirt and had a blond Mohawk who apparently was Slasher.

"Yeah I think I might kick his look-a-likes ass to get rid of some of my anger" Slasher laughed

He then tried to punch me but I dodged it and took his arm and snapped it, he let out a blood curdling cry. I then gave him uppercut to the gut and took his head and kneed it as hard as I can causing him to fly onto the pool table. His friend tried to help but I saw this coming and kicked his knee hard causing his leg to point the other way like a cranes. He screamed and tried to pull out his gun but I was ahead of him again and lodged my knife through his chin and out of the top of his head. I ripped it out and blood gushed out instantly and he dropped to the ground. I took sight of his vest I then took it off him and wiped off the blood. It was a sleeve less black leather vest I put it on and zipped it down exposing my chest. It went perfect with me and my grey feathers.

Then Slasher immediately got and had a sawed-off double-barrel shotgun pointed at me. He was really messed up and scared with his arm pointing backwards and a black eye with a lib that was bleeding quit a bit. I stared at him daring him to fire it he was scared and he saw in my black colored eyes that I wasn't. Then this surprised me a claw quickly grabbed his hand ripped it off making the gun and his hand to fly through the air and on a table. I picked up the gun and a stuck it into the vest pocket along with a chain(you never know) and watched what this guy did to the crying biker. To what it seemed, this guy was as ruthless as me. Me and this guy are going to become the best of friends. The huge creature then lifted up his claw and slashed it across his chest sending him straight into a wall(Slasher just got slashed).

The man was just clutching on to life and surprisingly was able to stand back up but was struggling trying to as his knees were shaking. He then punched the creature in the chest but did absolutely nothing. Might as well punch a wall. The creature then picked him up by the head and slammed it against the causing a head shaped hole to form it. He then dropped the almost lifeless body who was also choking on his own blood. The now dying Slasher couldn't move no matter how hard he tried he couldn't even close his mouth which was just wide open with blood dripping out. He then looked up to see the creature standing over him and looking down. The beast was now about to finish it, he lifted up his foot and stomped it on Slashers face with horrifying strength.

Slasher dropped to the ground dead gushing large amounts of blood mostly coming from his face. The creature turned to face me and I finally got to see what he looked like when he took off his jacket. He defiantly wasn't human because last time I checked humans don't have claws. He was a great grizzly bear with a massive chest the reason why no muscles showed was because it was covered by fur. The bear looked down at and smiled the same twisted way I do.

"I like you, you remind me of me, no mercy no fear, just a guy I like" He spoke with a horrifyingly deep voice, this guy keeps getting better and better

"I've seen also at the park and on the news, you even tried to kill kids, and laughed about it, wow not even I would stoop that low, How would you like to make a partnership?" He asked

"Why of course, but do tell what is your name?" I asked back

"The names Cameron Cyphers but I'm more known as Bone Crusher, You?"

"My name, well It's Jerdecai" I said as we shook hands

Well here it is the beginning of a horrifying partnership between two men that will soon be heard around the world but there's still one more opening this group (Spoiler alert) Who will it be? This will be another OC of mine he'll be like Rigby but cooler. I will try to update again but don't get to hopeful. Alrex Out


	8. What happened

Mordecai's POV

Everything seemed dark it was cold dark, I didn't know where I was. I was scared. Then all the sudden the ground started to shake until it started to form into a hand. One that looked like mine but the areas that should be blue was grey. Then the hand wrapped it's fingers around me and held me like a toy. A face that looked like mine but was again grey emerged from the shadows but it was huge and black smoke came from his eyes. And he looked down at me with a twisted smile showing pointed teeth. I was scared out of my mind then he spoke.

"Ya best stay out before I make sure there will be nothing but death in your future, you so much as think you can stop me and I'll crush before you can even flap those wings, you understand me?" The giant said

I don't know what he's talking about I haven't even seen this guy before. Or have I? This creature seems so familiar Why do I get the feeling like I know- The dream that's right the dream of when I witnessed the death of my friends the shadowy figure that nearly killed me at the end that's him

"Be warned little birdie I kill without regret and I will show no mercy towards you or anyone who gets in my way" The giant said again

"Be warned little birdie, for when we meet it will be your death" The he raised his other hand and was about to slam it on me like I was a bug until I opened my eyes to Skips shed.

Skips was limping holding on to his back with a bleeding lip and nose with Rigby trying to pull him up. Rigby had a gushing cut over a black eye a bleeding lip and nose. The place was wrecked and by the looks on my two injured friends told me they got their butts handed to them by something or someone.

I was about to get up when something caught my eye I looked to my side to see a knife with a white handle. I don't know why but I felt like I was drawn towards it like it was apart of me. I picked it up and observed it mesmerized by the blade.

"Mordecai your finally awake" Skips said with a unamused tone

"Hey Skips, is this yours?" I asked

"No I've never seen that in my life" He answered a little annoyed why I was focused on that and not on the incident that a cured.

"Can you stop looking at that thing and tell me why me and Rigby were just clobbered by a grey version of you"

What? what does he mean by grey version of me? And isn't he Skips? Shouldn't he know?

"I want to know what happened" He started to sound like Benson

I felt I better explain the beginning part but the rest of it I blacked out on.

"Alright I didn't see what happened after the orb blew up but I can let in on the beginning though I think Rigby should also START EXPLAINING" Me and Skips both looked towards Rigby who was trying to pull a Innocent smile

I explained the part of when I pulled the orb out of Rigby's hands and it started acting crazy and Rigby explained the part when he was drawn towards it. Skips was still thinking about this until he said something that completely caught us off guard

"I don't know what to do" He said with me and Rigby's mouths wide opened shock at what we heard

"What do you mean you don't know what to do" We said in unison

"Honestly I knew nothing of this from the start, neither did the guardians of youth, I found this in a temple when I went on vacation to Asia, I fell through a trapped door on top of a mountain. I went down on a slide til I landed right in front of a temple that was very unfamiliar to me. It was actually far older than the Guardians of Youth it may of been one of the first civilizations. I traveled through the temple avoiding traps and other challenges until I found the temples most prized possessions. It was a orb that had the temples national symbol on it the Ying Yang. It turns out they were separated into two tribes one was the Ying tribe while the other was the Yang tribe besides that the only thing I know was that all I know is that they had a prophecy written all it said was that the clash between good and evil will soon be decided. That's all I know" Then after Skips tale my radio went off it was Benson

"Mordecai Rigby get down here now it's Muscle he is in really bad shape and I need your help"

We quickly headed off to Muscle Man only to find him being put into a ambulance his face was completely bruised and banged up all that blood made me sick then I looked over to see the kids from the that Broken Bones incident scared out of their minds.

I saw a police officer and ran towards him

"What happened?" I asked

"Well a grey bird just nearly tried to kill two minors and stabbed and completely wrecked a mans face nearly killing him as well and-WE GOT A PROBLEM AT THE TWO PEAKS BARR OVER" His radio went off

"Hello whats the situation?" He then walked away and I wasn't able to hear what happened until

"It turns out the same bird and a grizzly bear just maimed and killed two bikers at the two peaks Barr, if you have any information on this men please report it to us"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing this man that was made because of me nearly killed two kids and one of my friends and managed to kill two bikers along with a bear.

WHAT HAPPENED

And here is another new chapter everyone. Please tell me what you think and if you want tell me how your spring break went mine was the BOMB

Viewer:(cricket noises)

Regulerfan:What to soon


	9. A Black Rose

Warning:This part does have a little sexual abuse and jokes but only a little

Margaret's POV

I was at Il Costoso waiting for Mordecai to show, he was late, 3 hours late to be exact. I was in the restaurant all by myself waiting for him getting looks from everyone. It was starting to piss me off, why wasn't he here did something bad happen, did he change his mind, did he just forget, or did he make a bet to go out with me. That was probably i,t he must of made a bet with someone to go out with then not go this wasn't the first time.

I slammed my fists down on the table and started to walked out the restaurant. The waiter saw me and he could by the look on my face whatever got me mad was not going to end well. Whatever he did I'm going to find out soon, whether it's the easy way or the hard way.I passed a dark ally not knowing who was in the shadows. Then out of no where I was grabbed by my neck and pulled into the ally. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth. When I opened my eyes I realized it was one of my ex-boyfriends, Simon.

"Well long time no see Mar, Mar." I spoke I know he is still pissed at our break up, He the reason why I think guys are jerks, well thought that until I went on that camping trip with Mordecai, which is starting to change now that he ditched me.

"You still have that same butt I always loved huh?" He said as he forcefully grabbed my butt and tried to pull my pants down I tried to scream but no prevail

"No ones going to save you now, you're all mine and-WHAT THE!" He shouted when out of nowhere a feathery hand came out and grabbed Simon by the throat and through him into the shadows. I could hear Simon begging for the man to stop but then I heard more pounding and screaming. I went in to the darkness to see a familiar bird, MORDECAI. I ran towards so excited to see him. He came and he just saved me from getting rape. I think this makes up for the whole ditching thing.

"Mordecai" I shouted and I ran to him. He was done beating on Simon til I saw something I thought I'll never see Mordecai do. He then took Simon and began to strangle him.

I step forward to get a better look of him in the light and realized he wasn't Mordecai. He was a grey bird with a black leather vest on and had a chain hanging out of it. He also had pointed teeth which confused weren't most birds unable to have pointed teeth or any teeth at that matter. I know Mordecai had buck teeth and all but this guy looked like a one of those prehistoric birds with those teeth. I still ran to him because I was scared of what he might do next.

"STOP, STOP!" I shouted.

He let go of the now bleeding body who was gushing blood out of every possible place on his face.(rhyme) Simon was gasping for a air choking on his own blood a few times, then tried to crawl away, but the man then stomped on his back and kept his foot there so Simon couldn't get away.

"please stop, he's had enough, you don't have to kill him" I begged I knew Simon deserved a beating but not death.

The man then smiled and nodded his head. He took his foot off of Simon and as he was trying to get away the man then picked him up by the jacket and slammed him against the brick wall facing him. Then the man spoke:

"Now listen you can't just go running around trying to take women for your pleasure, if I catch you doing this again, I will kick your ass so much you'll be shitting out of mouth, understand" Simon immediately nodded his head like crazy. This caused the man to grin and he gave a small chuckle.

The Man then dropped Simon and pointed in a direction smiling while he did it telling him to leave. Simon then crawled away into the dark again where I wasn't able to see him. I looked up into my rescuers eyes and found out they were the color black. This spooked me a little bit but considering this guy just saved me he wasn't as bad as he looked. He actually looked kind of cute. He reminded me a lot of Mordecai.(if Mordecai was a violent goth type of guy) I smiled him and he smiled back well grinned back.

Jerdecai's POV

I smiled down at this cute robin I have to say even though I'm disgusted by beautiful things like love and crap, it's the beauty of women that attract me, and trust me this girl was full of female beauty. Just to let you know I don't love things I'm only attracted to them. I usually just act like I love something just to get her to become more attracted to me til I get what I wanted from her. But I had something planned for this girl the minute I saw her(Not that type of plan you pervs)

Flash Back

Me and Bone Crusher were hanging out on the roofs, discussing our plans, til suddenly I heard a door slam. I looked down to see a red robin female stomping out looking pissed. This women was my type of sexy. Then I realized Bone Crusher was still here and he was watching me this entire time.

"Funny, never thought of you as the romantic type" He laughed

"Well everyone finds love somehow, though I like to express that love in action, if you get what I'm saying" I joked "Though I wish I could have someone to stand beside me in my massacre on this world" I continued

Then I thought to myself "Maybe this girl could be it, if she refuses to love me then I'll either force her or kill her" both are fine with me there nothing new. Then I saw a man grab her and pull her into a dark ally and started touching her, then I thought to myself this could help my status being with her. I then climbed down and then started to walked towards the two.

Flash back ends

I thought to myself this girl was the right. Though I have to say she's too nice and gives far to much mercy, that guy needed to die. Which reminds me. I brought my hand behind my back and snapped my fingers to signal Bone Crusher who was watching in the shadows, and gave a nod understanding what I meant. He walked over to the guy I was going to kill and he was going to finish what I started. He picked him up by his head and covered his mouth with his thump so he wouldn't alert anybody, and then raised his other claw and, well I'm guessing you already know what happens next.

Ooooooohhhhh, Jerdecai hitting on Margaret, think Mordecai will like that? Will Margaret go out with this guy or should she go back to Mordecai and forgive him? review me and tell me what you think. But don't PM your vote to me, I want people to hear what your answer is.  
All mistakes are my computers fault, HELL YA BROUGHT THAT BACK.

Computer: Oh please


	10. The date

Margaret's POV

"Thanks for, you know, saving me from my crazy ex" I said nervously to the stranger. I wasn't sure if this guy was the right person to trust, I mean, did you see what he did to that guy.

"No thanks needed, seeing what that guy was doing to such a beautiful women, anyone would've jumped in" he said back.

I have to say he was like the complete opposite of Mordecai. He didn't sound the least bit nervous when he said "beautiful women" to me. This guy had no fear, he wasn't nervous, he was incredibly strong even though he was no buffer than Mordecai, and most of all he seemed to care about me. He started talking but I didn't notice because I was to busy staring at him completely focused on him and his dark eyes. I don't know why but I feel strange near him like the guy I like never did forgot about me, like he was here this whole time. Then he started to snap his fingers in my face causing me to be released from my trance.

"SNAP-SNAP-SNAP! Hello did ya here me?" he joked chuckling a bit

"What?" I asked

"I said do you want to go somewhere with me?" he asked giving me a peaceful smile

"What do you mean, a date? Sorry but we kind of just met?" I said a little confused

"No not a date. I thought I could make it up to you considering you were just get attacked by your , you seemed a little mad a little while ago" I guess he saw me barge out of that restaurant steamed.

"Ya I kinda was, wasn't I"" I asked a little embarrassed

"Well you can always tell me. Maybe I can cheer you up? The names Jerdecai by the way" he extended out his hand.

Jerdecai? That name sounds so much like Mordecai, what was this guy a clone?

"My names Margaret" I shook his hand

"Margaret, wow such a beautiful name" this compliment made me blush for some reason, it was so cheesy but yet it made me blush, why did I blush

"Any way what did make you so mad?" He asked. We started leave the ally and took a walk through the night.

"Well" I spoke

"It all started this morning at the my job the Coffee was this guy who came with his friend to get a coffee everyday, they were good friends of mine, and kind of saved me from some ridiculous stuff at the park, that's where they way this guy whenever he was going to say something he was meaning to tell me he got nervous like if he made a mistake I would slap him or something. I was just to stupid to realize he was actually trying to ask me out. But I had a lot of boyfriends at that time so I didn't really consider he'd would want to ask me out. I kinda just thought this guy as a friend and just a friend. But as time past I started to like this guy more and more whenever something happened. This started on a camping trip he invited me on with his friend and doing that I start to will get more attached to him. Then there was this time at the zoo where had a lot of, well moments, where we would get lost in each others eyes for a long period of time til our friends would interrupt. There was even this time where I would try to kiss him but he instead avoid it still a little nervous. And this time we had a lot of... moments." I paused then continued

"Moments where we stared into each others eyes for long periods of time until our friends would interrupt us, but what really started it all was the airport where I straight up kissed him, I kissed him" I was felt so happy for saying that

"Then I got these reservations because I thought to myself,If he's not man enough to ask you out then you do it for him, so I asked him and said he would be there no matter what" I sighed at that last part and I guess he noticed

"So he ditched ya didn't he?" he said

"Ya" I answered

"Well that explains a lot, ya know, why don't I make it up to ya" he said

"Like what?" I asked

"You remember what I said about coming with me to somewhere, well I know the perfect place that will cheer you up" He then grabbed my arm and started running and I tried my best to follow but he was really fast.

We then came to a large abandoned Ware-house at least 10 stories high outside of town(which took a really long time I have to add, Not fun) . He then took out his chain which was a lot longer than I thought and whipped at the top of the building like Indiana Jones and it wrapped around a pipe real easy. He then asked me to get on to his back, which I did and I was immediately hoisted up as he climbed up the building like I wasn't even on his back. We then came to the top where dropped me on the roof and stood up really excited about something thing. He pointed off to the path we came from and was already mesmerized by the beauty I saw. The entire city could be seen with it's beautiful lights shining I couldn't take my eyes off them.

Jerdecai's POV

If I didn't get her to fall for me before I certainly did now. I saw her eyes bright up and beak parting. She was totally stuck staring at the city when I thought of something which might help and it did. I walked over in the middle of the lights shining and it immediately brighten up my physique. She then stood up staring at me now when she started to walk towards me slowly. I'm pretty sure I know whats gonna happen next.I took he hands and held them and started into her eyes and she did the same. I then sealed the deal by leaning and well we kissed.

Beak, tongue everything that would make a kiss passionate. After that she ran off realizing what she just did. I was really proud of what I did. Bone Crusher was in the shadows and saw everything

"Didn't really expect that from you" He said

"well I know how to seduce a lot of women, even if it's against my own nature" I spoke back I then

Then I spotted A bluejay walking down the street saying "you missed your chance" over and over

Well heres yet another chapter also I made a picture of Jerdecai and a bio so check those out


	11. You missed your chance

Authors note: This is a Shout out to Anonymous Jerdecai was the best I could think of and by the time I thought of some others the name Jerdecai grew on me so don't FA***** say my story sucks because of his name. I've said that a thousand times. I'm not changing it, this story is turning out great with over 700 views and I got two of some of the best authors backing me up on this story they appreciate how this story is, so suck it.

To DOCMUdkip2 and BrunoMarsLover23 your great friends and authors and thank you for accepting this story. Also keep a eye out for this Jack a** Anonymous I just hate people who judge stories just because of the names and have the nerve to say it to the authors face.

Any way on with the story

All rights belong to the god J.G Quintel, only the OC's are mine.

THIS TAKES PLACE A HOUR EARLIER THAN THE ENDING OF THE LAST CHAPTER

* * *

Mordecai's POV

I was running as fast as my skinny legs could take. I couldn't believe this I was 3 hours late for my date with Margaret. Of course something had to go I'm such a idiot, how could I forget, better hope she can forgive me she tends to forgive people easy. But now she's probably is getting annoyed with same shit. I then saw the restaurant and sprinted as fast as I could until I made it and ran inside looking for everywhere. But she was no where in sight. I then ran up to a waiter coming back from taking orders.

"Hey, excuse me but you wouldn't have happen to see a cardinal, red colored, probably was waiting for someone?" I asked regretting to what his answer would. He then started st me and then lowered his eye brows, not a good sign.

"Oh your that guy. Yes I've seen her. Stomping out side completely pissed, if I were you I would probably start thinking about how to calm her down or run and hide for a week because she was strangle somebody mad" He then stared at me with a very uneasy smile, like "You in a lot of trouble now" look.

I then raced out the door and starting look back and forth trying to spot her. "Her house maybe she's at her house. I then took a beeline towards her house.

* * *

Margaret's Apartment

I made it to her apartment and dashed up the steps and ran to her. I then started to knock on the door.

"Margaret, you in there, Margaret?" I paused and spoke again

"Listen Margaret I'm sorry I wasn't there, I'll explain everything if you'll let me in." But still no one came to the door.

I then started to get worried. I ran out in a panic. where is she? Is she alright? God this is all my fault?

"Margaret!" I shouted

* * *

1 hour later

I had searched everywhere but still didn't find her. I then started to take a walk to ease my feelings. I walked til my feet were numb but I didn't notice my main concern was finding Margaret. God where could she be? I started to walk out of town still not caring. Then out of nowhere a familiar Red bird bumped right into me and we both fell clutching our foreheads. I looked up and there she was. Margaret

"Margaret there you are, I've been looking all over for you" I said very relieved but she wasn't

"Oh, hey Mordecai" she said not the least bit happy

"Look I know your mad and all and I can't blame you but if you would just hear me-NO YOU HEAR ME OUT!" She interrupted completely mad

"I had to wait there for you for 3 freakin hours, OH DON'T WORRY HE'LL BE HERE, I told myself but you never came. what was it this time, giant monsters, gang-lord, bets, people trying to take over the park? Is the life for Mordecai Quintel to much fro him to share a relationship with someone, do you think it's fun to always crush a girls hopes?" This is where I started to get pretty pissed

" CRUSH YOUR HOPES! CRUSH YOUR HOPES! HOW ABOUT YOU ALWAYS SHOWING OFF YOUR BOYFRIENDS TO ME! WERE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL LIKE TRASH! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE SUCH A BITCH" I shouted completely in raged by the fact that she never realized the pain she has caused me over the years.

She stopped and stared at me for awhile thinking about something. I think she finally realized it. But I saw she wasn't gonna lose this fight.

"Well it doesn't matter any way" she started to cry

"BECAUSE I FOUND SOMEONE ELSE!" Those words felt like a freakin dagger to my heart.

"HE WAS THE ONE WHO WAS ACTUALLY THERE WHEN I WAS IN TROUBLE, HE WAS ONE THAT CHEERED ME UP, AND HE WAS THE ONE I KISSED!" She even kissed him. If she wanted to rip out my heart she might as well have, would've been a lot painless.

"SO IF YOU WANTED TO BE WITH ME, WELL YOU MISSED YOUR CHANCE!" She then pushed me out of her way crying.

I stared down at the ground for what seemed like forever. Those words she spoke kept ringing in my head over and over again "I FOUND SOMEONE ELSE, HE WAS THE ONE I KISSED" It kept on going on in my as I got up and kept walking to a abandoned "WARE-HOUSE" still thinking of her words each thought gave me pain "WELL YOU MISSED YOUR CHANCE" those four words got stuck in my head.

"Missed your chance" I said

"Missed your chance, Missed your chance, missed your chance" I said that repeatedly until I heard a chuckle.

"Awww poor little birdie, feeling blue" Said a incredibly familiar voice

I looked up to see a grey bird I've only seen in my nightmares sitting laughing at my misery.

Uh oh Mordecai and Jerdecai meet face to face for the first time. How do you think this will turn out? What will happen when Mordecai finds out that he's the guy Margaret kissed? But will he have the guts to fight a man he's only seen in nightmares? How would you react when you have nightmares and think they're not real but whined up seeing the creature of them? Review of PM me what you think. Any Mistakes are my Computers fault. -Alrex out

Computer: Asshole


	12. Black and Blue

Authors note: I've just been told Anonymous is a name people use when they don't want people to know who they are. Well, I'm a idiot. And in case any of you are wondering only D0CMUdKip2 is helping me work on the story while BrunoMarsLover21 is following,reading and enjoying my Story and bringing up my inspiration with her stories. Their the only two who put my story down as favorite.

Mordecai's and Jerdecai's POV

Mordecai:I looked up to face the man who has been haunting me in every nightmare I've had for at least a week, standing there chuckling to himself. I was scared, I mean how would you react if you were visited by a man who has been roaming around in your dreams and thought to have not even existed, standing right in front of you staring back with a evil grin.

Jerdecai:I looked down at him from on top of the warehouse chuckling. I enjoyed seeing a man have his heart crushed it just leaves me with less work ripping them out. But then for some reason I stopped and stared at the white thing that was sticking out of his green jacket.

"What's that" I said pointing at the white object

Mordecai:I looked at the object he was pointing at, it was the knife that appeared out of no where when I woke up.I forgot I brought this something inside me forced me to bring it. I pulled it out.

Jerdecai: I saw the object.

It was a knife that was much identical to mine, but with a white handle instead of a black. When I took a good look at it, I growled without even knowing why.

Mordecai:Okay why is he growling at me. Then the knife vibrated and caused my hand to lift up a little bit showing it more to him. This made him growl more loudly. He then did the same. After I saw his black handle knife and was then struck with a serge of anger.

Jerdecai:What's going on? I haven't been able to control my body at all today. I then took back control and put the knife away. He did the same. Who was this guy? Why do I hate him so much? I mean I hate everyone but this guy was on a special type of hate. I then spoke

"Okay Mordecai is it? Tell me how you got that knife before I shove mine up your ass"

"I don't know, it just came out of no where when I woke up, and how do you know my name?" He spoke back

"Well Margaret told me" I could then tell the anger in his face, why not enjoy this

"Ya, I have to ask, if you like her so much then why do you always ditch her" I asked completely amused

"I do not" He roared, he sounded like a 8 year old

"You know if you spent more time with her you could actually get kissed again" I chuckled at those words

Mordecai:Where was he getting at? Why did Margaret tell him all this?

"I have to say she really knows how to kiss a guy" He then sled down on a pipe and landed perfectly and he continued

"Because when she kissed me, it was like kissing a rose. That taste(Breath in the air)Strawberries" He laughed

HE'S THE GUY SHE KISSED!HIM!I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM!

Jerdecai: Well by the look on his face I say I struck a ner-BAM

* * *

No ones POV

Mordecai gave Jerdecai a incredible punch to the face and tried to do it again but Jerdecai dodged it and took his arm and flipped him onto the ground. Jerdecai brought his arm straight up when Mordecai was still on the ground and CRACK-SNAP!

Mordecai let out a blood curdling scream. Jerdecai then grabbed him by his spikes and lifted him up and smashed his face against a tree. Jerdecai brought Mordecai's head back and began to punch his face repeatedly shouting(but laughing wickedly at the same time)

"Remember this name when you're laying on the ground holding on to what little seconds you have left" He was still pounding on Mordecai's face

"Remember the name"

"JERDECAI"

He then took his knife and shoved it into Mordecai's waist. He dropped him back onto the ground and started circling him. Staring at him while smiling at his work.

Mordecai was bleeding everywhere. His face was a bloody mess with 2 black eyes. His waist was losing a lot of blood and his arm was twisted and bent backwards. All he could do was stare at him. Stare at him in his cold black eyes, where they stared back at his.

"By the time anyone finds you all your blood will be leaked out onto the grass." Jerdecai spoke

"Don't worry about Margaret though...I'll be sure to take good care of her. So have fun LITTLE BIRDIE" He then kicked Mordecai straight in the face causing him to black out in a flash.

* * *

10 Minutes later

Mordecai awoke seeing his own blood all around him. His vision was blurry but he could tell what it was.

"So this is it" He thought

"This is the time when my chapter's up, where hand of death will soon take me away , good. I messed up everything already, I even called the love of my life a bitch. I deserved this." He thought awaiting the ice cold hand to take him away until he actually saw it coming towards him, smiling when he saw it. Happy that the pain will soon end.

But wait this wasn't the hand of death, It was a orange furred hand.

* * *

Ouch Mordecai just got a ass kicking by Jerdecai. Thought Mordecai was gonna die a second there didn't ya? BTW who was this mysterious figure? Who ever guesses who it is, you're my favorite fan. This is my OC but you have seen him before in the beginning. R&R or PM me your answer. -Alrex Out


	13. The names Tyler, Tyler T Tiger

Mordecai's POV

I woke up, my eyes wondered my room, then I realized something

"THIS ISN'T MY ROOM" I shouted as I sprang up then dropped back down onto the bed in pain, well couch.

My waist burned like hell and I couldn't even move or touch my left arm without shouting in pain. I looked down and noticed my waist had been bandaged up and a sheet that was wrapped around my neck was holding my arm(Not sure what to call those things their not casts) I put my good hand to my head and started to hold because for some reason I had a wicked huge headache. Then I felt something. I moved my hand across my face found out my face had also been bandaged.

"Having a headache I guess" A strange but yet familiar voice said

I looked to my right to see a huge tiger in the doorway leaning against the frame with his arms crossed smiling. He was huge. His fur covered his muscles but I could tell he was ripped. Not Skips ripped but ripped. He was orange furred with tons of black stripes in a detail manner. There was even a stripe going down his chin that made it look like a Goatee. He had Brown eyes with eyebrows that looked like the stripes. I couldn't put my finger on it but I think I've seen this guy somewhere. But where? He walked towards me

"How you been feeling?" He asked

"Fine" I said

"The names Tyler The Tiger by the way or Tyler T. Tiger however you want to say it, but my friends call me Triple T, either one works, You?" He said as he brought his hand towards me or paw how ever you say it.

"Mordecai Quintel, but my friends just call me Mordecai or Mordo" I took his hand and shook it

"Nice to meet ya man. You want anything to eat?" He asked

"No thanks, but can you tell me what happened" I asked back

"I'll explain everything later, but ya sure you don't want anything?" He asked again

"What the heck, I'll have any soda if you have any?" I answered

"Sure thing, wait here" He said. I brought my wing up and slowly down showing him my condition.

"Oh, right" He chuckled, he then left to get the soda.

This let me have a good time to look around. I turns out I was in his living room. He had some wicked cool stuff. A flat-screen Tv with a PS3 that had a huge stack of video games next to it.(Playstation3 is the best) It was way better than the game console me and Rigby had. I looked to my right to a radio with CD's stacked row by row in order by the type of band. Bands like Five Finger Death Punch, Gods Smack, Hollywood Undead, and Linkin Park. Now this guy had taste in music. The only band Rigby liked was Fist Pump which was really stupid. He also had weights scattered everywhere. Some I think even Skips would have a hard time lifting. Then I notice something sticking out of his closet. I looked closely and noticed it was a...

"A sword?"

As if right on Q, Tyler came in and heard my confused question.

"ya must be wondering why I got a sword in my closet, hah?" he chuckled

"Well that's a long story but I bet your more interested in how you got here"

"Pretty much,yeah"

"Well first you have to tell me who that grey bird was?" He asked

Grey bird? What does he mean by...Then it all came back to me. The date, the heart break, fighting a grey bird from my nightmares... Jerdecai

Flashback

"Remember the name"

"JERDECAI(echos)"

Flashback ends

Jerdecai? That's was his name. Jerdecai? Why does it sound so much like my name. Then I remember Skips's shed. The explosion, Skips and Rigby saying that they were attacked by a grey version of me, he was in love with the same love interest as me, and the knives. They acted like as if they were alive and knew each other. Maybe they did? I think Jerdecai is-is-is. ME. No,no,no, that-that can't be right I'm not that cruel or violent. I'm not even sure a evil clone can be like that. He's just some guy who looks like me with a very dumb ass name that coincidentally sounds like my name.

"Well, I'm waiting" He said a little impatient

"What? Oh sorry. Well lets just say he's a man who loves to shatter another mans heart."

"Well by the way he was acting it seemed like he was a living nightmare" Oh you have no idea.

"Considering that's probably all your gonna tell me, I guess it's my time to talk"

* * *

Flash back

Tyler's POV

I just came back from some insane party, a little woozy but I was still sane, it takes a whole lot more alcohol to get this little kitty cat drunk. I decided to ease off the alcohol by taking the long way home. I trailed off a little and and wound up outside of town. Okay I guess I drank a little more than what I usually drink but I still wasn't completely drunk. But what snapped me out of it was a certain smell. Just to let you know, I have some abilities that relate to a actual wild tiger like their instincts, their ability to swim, their hunting tactics, being able to jump far distances, and yes their ability to smell. And this smell was none other than...BLOOD.

I finally came into sanity and darted off to the direction of the scent. I then heard shouting and grunts. When I made to the smell I found 2 birds, one bluejay loosing so much fucking blood it will be to much for a slasher film and a grey bird causing the blood. Then the grey dropped the bluejay and spoke something, but I couldn't hear what. Then he walked up and stomped on the Bluejays face. I waited til the coast is clear. I would've pound the hell out of that guy, but I don't usually fight people when I'm a little dizzy, I tend to go insane when I'm raging mad, it has to do with my tiger ability thing, because I also have their temper. I call it "Going Animal" and let's just say I bruise a lot more faces than I expected. NOT A PRETTY PICTURE. And fighting after 27 bottles of beer is really not the best idea. When he left I ran towards the bloody body and examined his wounds. I am good at patching injuries like these and my place is so much closer than the hospital so I picked the bird up and ran. I can also run at amazing speeds on all fours. But when it's not a emergency I walk on twos.

* * *

Flashback ends.

"Well that explains how I got here" Mordecai said

"Yep, hey you seem a whole lot better, how about I drop you off at your house?" Tyler asked

"Yeah sure, the guys are probably wondering where I am" Mordecai said little uneasy on how Benson will react

"Okay then where do ya live" Tyler asked

"At Maellard Park it's where I work and live, my job provides me a home so."

"K then lets go, though we should probably take my truck than my motorcycle, it will make things a hell of a lot easier"

Mordecai agreed and they left to the park where the gang are indeed worried, but not about Mordecai.

Well here is yet another chapter. Mordecai got patched up by a very special OC of mine. The part that has Tyler in it will be told in the next chapter. But please keep guessing, though I'm pretty sure most of you know what part he's from. Oh and in case any of you are wondering what the sword looks like watch the movie the Scorpion King with the Rock. It looks like a lot like the swords the Rock usually uses in the movie. The next chapter will be about the park being attacked but not by Jerdecai but by the usual stuff. This chapter will show you how much a bad ass Tyler really is.


	14. Kiss My Giant Furry Ass

**Authors Note: Shout Out to Popshow23 thank you for liking my story your a great fan and I'm sorry I didn't have Margaret saving Mordecai, this was the best way to introduce my OC but Margaret and Mordecai will be together but right now she's in love with a the villain. But Margaret doesn't know that, heh,heh,hehhhhhhh.**

Mordecai's POV

We were in Tyler's truck taking a ride to the park where I'll probably be yelled at Benson for being missing. I took a quick look at Tyler, he looks so familiar but where have I seen him. As I was thinking to myself, Tyler slammed on the breaks causing me to bash my beak against the car. I then grabbed my beak and checked if it was losing blood, which it was. Then I hear Tyler shout.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

I look up to not only see a destroyed park, but a ginormous snake wrecking it even more. Should've expected this.

"What happen this time" I shout. Tyler then stares at me with a confused look

"What?" He asked still confused

"Well this stuff usually happens here" I told him

"And you're supposed be a Groundskeeper?"

"Yeah that's right"

He stares at me and is still giving me that confused with his mouth wide open like I'm speaking a whole other language. I then see Rigby away scared out of his mind. I then get out of the truck and ran towards him with Tyler following me shouting things like "What the hell are you doing?" or "Most people stay away from giant angry snakes"

"RIGBY!" I shouted

Rigby looked my way and stopped and ran towards me.

"MORDECAI! MORDECAI! Mordecai?" He stopped right in front of me and studied me for a while a little confused. I guess he noticed my bandages

"What happened to you and whose he?" He asked pointing at Tyler

"Long story, the question is what happened here" I asked back

"Oh well I guess you're wondering why there's a snake rampaging through the park huh? Well It Kinda started a hour ago"

* * *

1 hour ago

Rigby's POV

I can't believe Benson made me do mine and Mordecai's jobs. It's not my fault Mordecai been missing all day. I was assigned to rake the leaves but right when I started I got really bored.

"RATTLE-RATTLE-RATTLE" A sound came out of no where. I went back to work until

"RATTLE-RATTLE-RATTLE" The same sound came again.

Okay the sound was so not helping with the raking. I started to get incredibly mad.

"RATTLE-RATTLE-RATTLE"

"THAT'S IT!" I shouted

I stomped off to the direction of the sound until I came to a hole. The rattling came from down there.

"STOP TALKING!" I shouted down in the hole thinking it will stop. But it kept going.

I then stuck my hand down it and tried to pull it out. I grabbed on to something hard and started to pull(Rigby is such a idiot) It seemed huge. I kept pulling and pulling, until it started to break through the ground making the hole a lot bigger. I finally pulled it out, well part of it. It seemed like the tail of a rattle snake but it was to huge to belong to one. I mean, it was 3 times my size, come on people. But then the ground started to shake and then a huge green snake burst through the floor and looked pissed.

"Oh crap" I said to myself

* * *

Present time

Back to Mordecai's POV

I stared at Rigby furious while Tyler was still confused on what was happening. But what confuses me is that he isn't the least bit scared. Just then the snake came slithering at us and we had to jump out of it's way. Me and Rigby then started to run away but Tyler was following us, he wasn't even anywhere in sight. But instead of looking for him we kept running until we spotted the rest of the gang.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Benson shouted staring at a very nervous Rigby

"Uh well ya see-IT BURST THROUGH THE GROUND OUT OF NO WHERE WE HAVE NO IDEA WHY IT ATTACKED US" I interrupted Rigby's explanation. Something like this would probably cost Rigby his job so I'm gonna cover for him.

"Really?" Benson said seeming like he didn't buy it

"Oh hell yeah. I just came back to the park said hi to Rigby and Boom, the snake pops out of the ground." I spoke

"I don't..."Benson froze and stared at something

I turned around to see the giant snake coming at us. He than raised his and opened his mouth ready to strike. I closed my eyes and awaited for it to devour me when it never did. I got confused why it didn't attack yet. I looked up to see it 3 feet away from us mouth opened and everything trying to clamp his jaws down on us, but couldn't. It was as if it was, stuck. I looked behind it, so did the gang and even the snake and we saw...

"Tyler?" I said in a very confused way

Tyler had the snakes tail stuffed under his arm and he held on pretty tight. He then smiled and hoisted the tail up causing the snake to be lifted into the air. Tyler turned around and slammed the snake onto the ground and then he threw the snake as if he was nothing more than a common garden snake. The snake crashed into a football field destroying everything and got back up shaking it's head in pain. It then slithered back at Tyler ready to strike when...

(Huge Tiger roar)

Tyler gave the huge snake the biggest roar I have ever heard. It would give even Benson's shouting a run for it's money. It was so powerful it caused parts of the ground to blow off with a couple of trees with it. It was like a hurricane with a hell of a lot of thunder. This blew the snake back at least 30 feet away. But once Tyler stopped the snake got back up and hissed right at his face. It wasn't as loud as Tyler's but still can be scary considering it's head was three times the size of Tyler. But Tyler just stood there staring at it's ginormous mouth, when, out of nowhere, Tyler grabbed the snakes tongue and pulled back and ripped it's tongue out. The snake clamped it's mouth shut in pain giving a small whimper. Tyler drew a fist back still holding the tongue and said the following words.

"KISS MY GIANT FURRY ASS"

Tyler then gave the snake a huge power punch to the face sending him all the way to the other side of the park. The snake struggled getting back up and then gave Tyler a both confused and completely terrified look. Tyler stared back at it and then gave it a quick roar. The snake panicked and jumped into the ground and start to dig deeper and deeper until it then came out grabbed a huge rock and went back in inside covering the hole with the rock.

We all stood they completely shocked at what we just saw. Tyler may of been a tough looking guy but I would've never expect that from him. But I have to say the one who looked the most shocked was Skips. When we ran towards him to thank him Skips still stood there with the same shocked look as before. I guess he was a "little" surprised by how strong Tyler was. I mean he threw a 1000 foot snake like it was nothing, if that's not strong I don't know what is.

"Holy crap how did you do that" Rigby said

"That was a good show, a very good show indeed" Pops cheered

"Man it's a shame Muscle man had to miss this" Both HFG and Thomas said

"How the hell am I gonna repay you for this?" Asked Benson laughing

"Well, don't want to be a ass but what will ya offer" Tyler said with a smug look

"Anything, I'll even give a god damn job if you want" Benson joked

"Sure" Tyler said

"Sure what?" Benson asked

"Sure I'll like a job" Tyler answered

"Really you want a job here, even when that just happened" Benson pointed at the destroyed park

"Well to me it looks like I can handle myself so"

"Okay then it's done, welcome to the team Mr..."

"Tiger. Tyler T. Tiger, but I'm also called Triple T" Tyler told him

"Oh and is it alright if I move in that house, Mordecai told me you people provide a home?"Tyler I asked

"Wait, but your place is awesome, why do you want to live here?" I asked

"Just want to live at a place where I have to pay for shit, I was lucky I was even able to pay off the stuff at my Apartment. Plus I need to keep a eye on Mordecai anyway. Gotta make sure he doesn't get into anymore trouble" He said

"Yeah hey how did you get so wrecked any way?" Rigby asked

"Let him explain tomorrow, we do need to take a break after what happened today" Skips who finally broke out of his shocked position spoke.

"Okay then, Tyler you'll start work in two days and you'll be sharing a room with Mordecai and Rigby"

Me and Rigby were about to do our trade mark OHHHHHH when Tyler joined us as we started.

"ROOMMATES, OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All three of us said at the same. It sounded like it made sense when Tyler said it with us. It sounded so...natural. I think this is the beginning of a glorious friendship.

**Roo,roo,roo,ROOMMATES! Tyler is now the third wheel in Mordecai and Rigby's friendship. Get ready for the next chapter. This one is when Rigby and Tyler go to the Coffee Shop, but for the first time Mordecai doesn't want to go. I wonder way(Sarcasm). Any mistakes are my computer fault.**

**Computer:Can you please-**

**Regulerfan: Alrex out**


	15. Moving into another Problem

**Authors note:** **Alright all you who love this story I'll be happy to announce I made 2 new stories though one of them is a parody of Pirates of the Caribbean and the other one, well the timeline is a little ahead of this one. But any questions for that story will be answered in this one. Speaking of which I got a story to do now don't I**

Rigby's POV

Me and my buddy Mordo were helping Tyler move his things into our room. I didn't like the guy at first but after seeing him wail on that snake was so awesome. He also had some new awesome stuff for the living room like he replaced our TV with his flat screen and his Playsation3, though Xbox is way better.(Shameful) The only thing that confuses me is that instead of sleeping in a bed he sleeps in one of those net things you see people lay on outside. I mean I sleep on a trampoline but my mattress was taken by Mordecai and I can't get it back or he'll tell Eileen I think she's hot without her glasses.

"Yo Riggy, mind getting in here we got a problem" Called Tyler from the Kitchen

"First of all it's Rigby, not Riggy"

"What ever"

"And second, what problem could you have in the kitchen?" I asked annoyed. I mean when does anything bad happen in a kitchen

"I can't find the BEER!" He called

"What do mean beer, we don't drink that much so we don't really got beer" I told him. Last time I had beer was, ummm, a while ago I guess. STOP STARING AT ME IT'S NOT MY FAULT I CAN'T REMEMBER!

Tyler stood up and stared down at me unamused.

"What do you mean you don't got any beer" He growled trying to keep his cool

"Well we don't drink that much, but there is one place we hang out at that serve the best coffeeeeee" He sang the last word

"Well I'm a beer type of guy, but I always do enjoy a good cup of joy, why not. What is this place called?" He asked

"The Coffee Shop" I told him

"How original" He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes to the other side.

"Well lets go I'll go get Mordecai"

I ran into the living room and found Mordecai playing the Playstation3. Still prefer the Xbox(You make me sick)

"yo Mordecai, I'm bringing Tyler to the Coffee shop, ya coming?" I asked. He suddenly froze with a nervous face

"Ya know I'm not really in the mood, I think I'll stay here"

Those words went right through me like bullets. I never imagined him saying those words.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Ya I'm fine just go, I kinda want to be left alone right now"

"Okay" I said awkwardly

"Come on Tyler lets go, Mordecai kinda wants to stay here right now"

"Fine Riggy"

"IT' RIGBY!"

"whatever"

"STOP TALKING!"

* * *

Coffee Shop

Tyler's POV

We walked through the doors and I was instantly hit with the smell of coffee. Rigby picked the table and we took our seats. I looked around and everything seemed like what a coffee place would usually look like. I then spotted a waitress coming towards us. WELL HELLO. She was a cute red cardinal who looked like she was mad a love fixed at the same time. Though for some people they're the same thing.

"Hey Rigby, what can I get ya?" she asked

"The Regular" He said

"And whose this?" She asked pointing at me

"Oh this is Tyler, Tyler meet Margaret" I then stood up and shook her hand

"Yeah what Riggy said, names Tyler The Tiger at your service Margaret" I joked

"Tyler The Tiger, A little Ironic don't ya think" She chuckled

"Oh like Coffee Shop's original" We all laughed

"If only Mordecai was here" I said. I then noticed Margaret froze once I mentioned Mordecai

"Are You Okay?" I asked

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. So, where is Mordecai anyway?" She asked. I started to get suspicious, maybe she was more than just looks. Why is she so nervous about Mordecai?

"Oh he's at the park, for the first time he didn't want to come to the Coffee Shop" Rigby said a little confused

"Oh I wonder why" She chuckled nervously. Okay something definitely wasn't right

"Yeah, but he's been like that since I found him outside of town" I spoke. I looked over at Margaret and saw she was really nervous looking back and forth and everything. GOTCHA.

"Maybe you can tell me why I found a knocked out bluejay, bleeding like crazy, all over the ground." She then looked at me surprised so did Rigby. I guess Mordecai didn't tell him yet.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WAS BLEEDING!" She yelled causing some costumers to stare at us. I take back what I take back everything I thought about this chick. I was no longer having goo, goo eyes over her but hatred.

"What I mean is that when I first saw him, He was getting his ass kicked by some grey bird." I growled. She was really surprised by that. But the look in her eye told me she wasn't really concerned about Mordecai

"But the thing is, when the grey bird was about to murder him, Mordecai wasn't fighting back it seemed as though... he wanted the grey bird to kill him"

Not only was Margaret shocked but so was Rigby. I'll explain things better to him later, but right now I had to settle things with this bird. Margaret then slammed her fists down on the table shouting at me

"HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" She shouted. I stared at her and got the same look as earlier

"Who do mean, Mordecai?" I leaned in closer

"Or someone else?"

"I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid to say we're closed" She growled pointing at the door

"Fine by me" I growled back. I picked Rigby up by his head and ignored his complaining I then went out the door and put Rigby in the golf cart.

"Okay you need to explain" He told me

"Fine, Fine you want to know why Mordecai was so banged up when you saw him"

* * *

10 minutes later

"Whoaaa" He said

"That scary because a couple of days ago, a problem happened with Mordecai that caused this grey bird to come out of no where and he took me and Skips down in the process" He told me

Okay remember how I said I was suspicious before well now I feel like I need to have a little chat with Mordecai. If you get what I'm saying.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow, it's been a rough day" I said tired out of my mind

* * *

Little Did Tyler and Rigby know, that a grey bird was standing in the shadows looking through the windows and heard everything

"Well the little birdie isn't dead yet. I can fix that" He spoke in a menacing tone.

* * *

Mordecai's POV

I was still pretty heart broken with that argument I had with Margaret. I just didn't want to see her for a while. A knock on the door was heard. I got up and opened it. It was the mailman.

" ?" He asked

"Yeah thats me" I told him

"Letter for you" I then handed me the envelope and left

I opened it up and read who it was from. It was...

"Cousin Nichole" I said smiling to myself. I then read the letter

Dear Cousin Mordecai

I've missed ya so much, can't believe it's been over 2 years, We need a lot of catching up. So lucky for us we'll be having plenty of time for that because I'm moving into Twin Pines. Ohhhhhhh.

I chuckled at that last part

"That's my cousin Nichole for ya" I kept reading

I'll probably be in town in at least a week, Meet ya at the park. You still work there right?

-Love Nichole Morris

P.S: Say high to Rigby for me, and then slap him for that thanksgiving fiasco

I put the letter away chuckling to myself. I couldn't believe Nichole moving in my home town. I can't wait to see how much she's grown. I then started yawning and noticed it was getting pretty late. I decided to go to bed completely forgetting the Margaret thing.

* * *

Normal POV

Rigby and Tyler got back to the park and went inside. Rigby started playing the Playstation3(Oh now he plays it) while Tyler went up stairs to find Mordecai. He then found Mordecai asleep on his bed so Tyler decided he bother Mordecai about the incident at the Coffee Shop later. Tyler went down stares and found Rigby playing videos games.

"So what think about the Playstation3?" Tyler asked

"It's okay but I still prefer Xbox" Rigby said

Tyler then stared at him with a very unamused face.

(Shows outside of the Park house)

Rigby flies through the window and lands on top of the cart. Putting a huge dent at the top.

"ow"

**Hell yeah no one dissed the Playstation3 and gets away with it bitches. So Tyler got into a argument Margaret, Guess who watched most of it besides the people at the store. So what do you think Jerdecai gonna do. I smell another intense fight going on. But I'm pretty sure Tyler will do most of the fighting. The next chapter Mordecai will tell everyone what happened outside of town and someone is going to stop by for a visit. And I don't mean Mordecai's cousin. You will also find out where Tyler has been mentioned before. And this Nichole person is based off of one of my friends PopShow23. Nichole is a very good character.  
**


	16. The wait is on

**Alright I have a clever idea here for the next chapter but it won't be posted until I get 1000 views right because the next chapter is gonna be so fucking awesome I thought "why not wait until something special happens for this special chapter" Then I saw my views and thought of something, how about I wait until I get a thousand views, this will defiantly give me time for m other stories like "When Regular Worlds Collide" starting to work on that more. But don't worry right now I have 936 views so it's almost at 1000. But while we're waiting I put up a little contest, Where you the viewers will give me ideas for a OC, this story is gonna be long which means it's gonna have a lot of OC. Review or PM me your ideas, the OC can even be based off you like PopShow23, Nichole is based off her.  
**

**So you won't hear from this story until I get 1000 views, and if you are reading this, that means I got another view YEAH!**

**Well Alrex out**


	17. 1000V Chapter Special

**Authors Note:(The Celebrate Good times song is on) 1000 VIEWS HELL YEAH PEOPLE! I am really happy that I finally got 1000 views, it tells me people are actually reading my story. Well that OC contest is still on, I already got one OC from DOCMUdKip2, but it's his OC, all rights for that character is his. Just to let you know this chapter is going to be a little long. Anyway I hope you're ready for this bad ass chapter, it's got the surprises, it's got the violence, it's got the Jerdecai, So lady's and Gentlemen get ready for the 1000V CHAPTER EXTRAORDINAIRE.**

**Jerdecai: Do I get to kill anyone in this**

**Regularfan: I'm not telling**

**Jerdecai: If I don't, I think I might start getting ideas about you(stares at regularfan and grins evilly)**

**Regularfan:(Backs up to a wall and chuckles nervously) Um computer HELP!  
**

**Computer: I'm not getting into this**

**Tyler's POV**

I was getting myself a bottle of soda sighing, if only they had beer, I need to talk to Benson about this because if I don't my alcohol soon I'm gonna loose it. A worker who got injured a couple of days ago is coming back to work, I'm told he's friends with the ghost, and ghost told me he is a hell of a party animal. Pfff wait a until you see me, only chumps crash jeeps in pools, it takes a real man to crash a helicopter and manage to still have it on fire even when it's in the water.(Hell yeah)

Mordecai came in with a cup of coffee looking so freakin tired.

"Hey Tyler Benson wants us on the porch" He told me

"Why?" I asked

"So he can tell us what our jobs are today"

He's tells us what where doing today on the porch. What are we kindergarteners waiting to see what game we're gonna play. This is kind of my first day of work and I do not know how things go.

I went outside and saw the whole park crew sitting on the steps. I pretty much knew everyone since the past few days. The big yeti was Skips, the goat was Thomas, the ghost with the hand sticking out of his head is High-five-Ghost, The old man with the big head was Pops who is kind of a sweet guy I have to admit, and the gumball machine was Benson. The only one I didn't know was the green guy who I'm guessing was the injured worker considering he had bandages on his face. But for some reason he was giving me a mischief smile. As I walked down and sat next to Mordecai and Rigby, I gave him a 'what is this' look. I was suspicious about this guy,what was he planning?

"Alright everyone, as we know this is the day Tyler starts work and the day Muscle Man also gets back to his job after a serious injury" Benson announces

"Considering what he showed us with the snake it's pretty clear he's tough enough to handle this job"

"Yeah, but I bet this lady just got lucky, just by looking at him he's more then a lady he's a KITTEN" The Green guy known as Muscle Man started laughing.

I'm sorry but what kinda name is Muscle Man I mean seriously people there's not a hint of muscle in this bag of pudding.

"Isn't that right you're nothing but a kitten" He started poking my head

'Control yourself Tyler. You're not gonna wreck someone on the first day' I started telling myself in my head.

"You know who else is a kitten, MY MOM"

Was that a joke?

"Alright everyone settle down" Benson called

"Alright, Tyler you'll be raking the leaves with Mordecai and Rigby"

Me and the guys high-five each other

"Pops you'll be painting the shed, Muscle Man and High-Five-Ghost you'll be on snack bar duty, Skips you'll be mowing the lawn, and Thomas you'll be cleaning out the gutters " Benson finished

* * *

**Jerdecai's POV**

Bone Crusher and I stood right outside of the park gates smiling. I followed the tiger and the raccoon to the same park I found myself in last time. I thought the Bluejay was dead but I guess I was wrong, so I came back here to finish my work. I'm guessing the tiger and raccoon friends with Mordecai they just got into a argument with my girl about him. Either he works here or I get the information out of his friends win-win.

"Bone Crusher you can kill whoever you want but if we find a bluejay he's mine" I told my accomplice

"Way ahead of ya" He answered

We then walked into the park on our search for the little birdie with one plan: Hunt the bird-Kill anyone else in our way.

* * *

**With Mordecai and Rigby and Tyler  
**

**Tyler's POV**

So yeah this was my first time working at the park and it SUCKED! God I can't tell you how bored I was, Mordecai and Rigby looked like they felt the same way.

"Well this sucks" I announced. Mordecai and Rigby looked at me unsurprised

"Yeah dude, raking leaves is the worsted" Mordecai said

"Hey you guys, you want to go to the Coffee Shop?" Rigby asked

Me and Mordecai looked at each other with uneasiness. We all know what happened there yesterday, and I seriously did NOT want to go back to that screaming banshee bird, Margaret. Mordecai doesn't know yet, but I'll tell him when I get chance to ask him a few questions about a certain grey bird.

"How about we get back to work, I'm really not in the mood for coffee" I said

"Me too" Mordecai joined in

"Hey ladies. And kitten" A annoying voice said.

Muscle Man came to us in the gulf cart still giving me that same grin.

"This kitten still needs to go through his initiation" Muscle Man said

"Muscle Man, Benson said he doesn't need too, he kinda already proved he's tough enough for this job" Mordecai told him

"I'LL SAY WHEN HE'S TOUGH ENOUGH FOR THIS JOB, AND I SAY HIS NOTHING BUT A SAD KITTEN!" Muscle Man shouted

"I had enough of this" I said as I walked away. But Muscle Man had other ideas

Next thing I know I'm falling face first into mud. It turns out Muscle Man decided to trip me like a 10 year old.

Control yourself

"Where do you think you're going Kitten, I'm not done with you" He said smiling at me still in the mud

Control Yourself Tyler

"Awww, playing around in the Mud, I knew you were a kitten when I first saw you"

CONTROL YOURSELF TYLER!

"You know who else is a sad Kitten? MY MOM!" He started laughing

THAT'S IT

I quickly wrapped my tail around his neck and brought him up 5 feet in the air still holding his throat with my tail. Mordecai and Rigby tried to stop me but they didn't even make me budge. I then threw him into a tree and stared into his shocked face.

"Does it look like I give a shit who your mom is. Cause really, if she gave birth to a ugly piece of shit like you, I don't even wanna know what she looks like" I told him. I could tell he was starting to get pissed. So I continued

"I mean really, I feel bad for the guy who had to be your daddy or was he the one you got your looks from"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY DAD LIKE THAT!" He shouted

Next thing I know I'm hit over the head with something. I look up from the ground and found Muscle Man holding a tree ready to drop it on me. I smiled at him, it's just what I wanted.

"Wow I have to emit I'm impressed. A big boy like you shouldn't be able to lift something like that, especially with all that fat" I chuckled

I swear I could see steam coming out of his nose. He then slammed the tree down with such force. But not enough force. In a split second I grabbed it with one hand with such ease, it was like catching a baseball. I then took the tree out of Muscle Mans hands and hucked it miles away. He then gave me this annoying shout that sounded more like a a demented baby whining. He tried to punch me but I caught it just as easily as the tree. I squeezed down on his hand until there was a huge cracking sound followed by a scream of pain.

"Hope you got conferable at the hospital because you're about to-WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Came a clearly pissed off voice

I turned around to see Benson whose head was now red and looked like a freakin time bomb. I let go of Muscle Mans hand. He fell to the ground holding it in pain.

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU BEATING ON A GUY WHO JUST GOT OUT OF THE HOSPITAL!" He shouted

"I don't know, why do you hire guys who think it's alright to pick on the newbee and then try to beat them with a tree?" I asked him totally angry myself

I then shoved him out of my way and walked back to the house the last thing I heard Benson say was 'GET BACK HERE OR YOUR FIRED' well I guess I'm fired, I thought to myself as I slammed the door shut.

* * *

**Jerdecai's POV**

Me and Bone Crusher were looking for the little birdie and his friends and had no luck in finding them.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" I shouted as I punched a tree

"Calm down he's here somewhere" Bone Crusher told me

"you don't get it, I thought I killed him but wounds up going back to his normal life the next day. That's why we're here, to finish my work." I stomped off

"I swear when I find him I'm gonna wrap my hands around his little-GET BACK HERE OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Shouted a loud voice

I looked behind me to see a gumball machine shouting at someone. Someone I've been looking for, the tiger. He was stomping inside the big white house.

"How did I miss that?" I asked myself

Soon after I saw a raccoon also go into the house followed by...

"Mordecai" I smiled

BINGO

* * *

**Tyler's POV**

I wait went into my room and grabbed my iPod and put my headphones in. I then got on my bed/net and started relaxing not caring what happened 2 minutes ago. Mordecai and Rigby came in soon after and looked tired and irritated.

"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked them

"We just had to explain to Benson what happened and had to try and convince him not to fire you" Mordecai told me

"Well is he going to fire me" I asked

"It wasn't easy but we got him to give you a second chance" Mordecai said

"Really, how the hell did you do that?"

"Hm,hm, We're good at convincing Benson not to fire people, I mean he's tried to fire us hundreds of times and I ain't exaggerating" Mordecai said proudly with Rigby nodding his head

I got off my bed/net and took a step and heard strange noises coming from the bottom floor but I ignored it thinking it was probably Pops.

"Wow thanks guys I seriously o you guys-WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted as huge brown claws smashed through the floor and grabbed my feet and and brought me down to the bottom floor.

"TYLER!" shouted Mordecai

Then those same claws are wrapped around my neck and pinned me down on the floor. I grabbed it and tried to pull it off but the guy seemed just as strong as me. I looked up to be greeted by the last person I'd want to be attack by

"You?" I said confused

He then recognized me and gave me a hell of a angry face

"You" He growled

Out of all the people in this god damn planet it had to be the guy who swore to rip my head off. The guy who I thought I'd never see again after so many years. The guy who killed so many good men and tried to add me to that list.

Bone Crusher

* * *

**Mordecai's POV **

"TYLER!" I shouted I stared down to see a huge bear pinning my pal to the floor looking as though he seriously wants to crush his skull. SMACK! I turned to see Rigby unconscious on the floor. Then I heard it, that same voice I heard the day Margaret broke my heart, that same voice that laughed after I laid in a pool of my own

"Hello little Birde"

JERDECAI

I looked in the door way and saw him that same grey bird with the pointed teeth and twisted smile. That same grey bird with the horrifying black eyes.

"Thought you'll never see me again ha" He said

"What is wrong with you, first you try and kill then you follow me home and attack my friends, WHAT IS YOUR DEAL!" I shouted

"What I just came back to finish my job" He grinned

But just then that bear guy came crashing through the floor and hit Jerdecai causing both of them to smash through the door frame. Tyler then jumped through the newly made hole in the ground looking completely pissed. He turned towards me with a very serious look.

"MORDECAI GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" He shouted

Then it all came to me, I have seen him before and that bear, he was from my dream, he saved me from that same exact bear and wound up having a claw burst through his chest. I stared at him with a shocked look

"NOW!" He shouted. I know where this lead.

"TYLER BEHIND YOU!" I shouted at him he turned around and grabbed the bears arm and slammed him into the floor.

But that guy just got right back up and slashed his claws against Tyler's chest leaving a giant bloody scratch across his chest. Tyler grabbed his chest in pain and gave the bear a angered look until Jerdecai came out of nowhere and wrapped a chain around Tyler's neck and pulled back, choking Tyler. Jerdecai stared at Tyler, who was trying his hardest to breath, and laughed at his struggle and pulled out his black handled knife ready to stab him.

I couldn't let this happen, I wasn't gonna let the guy who saved my life get killed by that monster. So ran towards Tyler and tackled Jerdecai off him. But Jerdecai kicked me off him and targeted me instead of Tyler. He grinned evilly before he lunged at me and smashed me into the wall. He started kneeing me in the gut repeatedly then pulled me by the hair and punched me right in the face making me fall down the stairs and bashed my head off of the floor.

Jerdecai walked down the stairs and pulled out his chain looking like he's ready to hang me, which is probably what he's planning. But then Tyler came out and hucked the bear right at Jerdecai making them both to be thrown through the wall and now they were outside. I got up and ran outside to see both the bear and Jerdecai staring at Tyler with pure rage.

Tyler charged at them but Jerdecai slid underneath him causing Tyler to look at him instead of the bear and WHAM! A huge brown fist collided with Tyler's face and he was thrown a few feet. The bear pounce on him like a wild animal but was greeted by a massive kick to the gut sending him into a tree. Tyler turned his attentions to Jerdecai and tried to punch him but Jerdecai dodged his fist and stabbed his knife into his arm. Tyler shrieked in pain. Jerdecai then pulled out his chain but surprised me by not attacking Tyler with it, but whipped it at me. It wrapped around my arm and he pulled back and I was thrown forward onto the ground. Jerdecai greeted me with multiple punches to the face.

I was helpless, I couldn't stop him no matter how hard I tried, Tyler stared at me and noticed I wasn't able to fight back. So he rammed Jerdecai with his shoulder but was then grabbed by the bear and was thrown into a tree.

"What happened to you Tyler? What after the Vietnam war you decided to ease back. Last time I fought you, you actually gave me a challenge" The bear said

What the hell was he talking about. Tyler seems like he's in his twenties but the bear guy is saying he was in the Vietnam War.

"I don't know Bone Crusher last time you didn't tag team me" Tyler told him

"You're on to talk, you and your brother teamed up on me, that's the only reason why you won"

"Please Victor could've taken you on his own" Tyler told

Wait Tyler has a brother too, what hell is going on? As I was watching the two fight I a chain wrapped around my neck tightly and Jerdecai popped out of nowhere and started making it tighter making me struggle for air. Everything started going blurry and I felt woozy. All I could hear was Jerdecai's laughter until I heard a huge bang. The chained loosened and I was able to look at Jerdecai. He had a huge bullet hole in his shoulder which was now gushing blood. I looked to my right and noticed that there were cop cars all spread around the house. The bear who guessed was Bone Crusher came and grabbed Jerdecai and started running away from the Police.

"NO I'M NOT GONNA LET HIM ESCAPE ME AGAIN!" Jerdecai started shouting as he tried to get out of Bone Crusher's gasp but had no prevail.

* * *

**15 minutes later**

** Still Mordecai's POV**

The paramedics came and patched us all up and it turns out Tyler's stab wound was already starting to heal strangely. I think I need a little more info on Tyler, if that's his real name

"Tyler why the hell did that bear know you, why did he say you were from the Vietnam War, and tell me who the hell is your broth-?" He stopped me with his hand and stared at me with that same serious look.

"I'll answer your questions later, but first you got to explain me this and don't give the whole 'lets just say' shit. I want to know everything,especially that grey bird. I want to know..." He paused and then continued

"I want to know who the hell is that grey bird?"

**Well here it is people Regularfans first ever 1000v Chapter, hope you liked it because I'll do chapters like this every time I get 1000 more views. Also this chapter was supposed to be long because it was my 1000V special chapter and should be long. Like a special on a show it's usually brought up to about a hour. So Mordecai has to explain to Tyler who Jerdecai is. And Tyler knows Bone Crusher but how? How is he from the Vietnam War if he looks so young? Is he from other wars? And most importantly, WHOSE HIS BROTHER? You'll find out the answer to these questions in the next chapter. Also I was gonna introduce a OC at the end of this chapter but it seemed better to introduce her in the next chapter(Yeah that's right it's a girl) and is a very important OC I based off of one Friends. That means you PopShow23. So R&R or PM my Special chapter.  
**

** So thank you for reading 1000v chapter special and if there are any mistakes on this very special chapter I just want you to know it was my Computers fault.**

**Computer: I can't believe you'll blame me for your mistakes on this special event**

**Regularfan: Oh now you participate in my holidays**

**Computer: I said special event I didn't say it was a god damn holiday**

**Jerdecai: hey I thought I was gonna kill somebody.I feel cheated.  
**

**Regularfan: If you want you can kill my Computer**

**Computer: WHAT!**

**Jerdecai: nah, I rather kill something that is alive, brings in more of the pleasure**

**Regularfan:I swear next chapter you'll kill somebody(Whispers to viewers) Don't count on it, Alrex out  
**


	18. See you next fall

**last Authors note till summer: I am so sorry everybody I can't make another chapter I am completely brain dead right now I was hoping I could make another chapter before my laptop got taken away but I can't seem to think of one. So a lass my laptop is being taken by the school for the summer, which sucks. So you won't hear from this story til fall. **

**Jerdecai: Ah what I've only killed like 1 person**

**Regularfan: Not my fault I can't take my laptop home over the summer blame the school**

**Jerdecai: Then I'll burn the school**

**Regularfan:Gladly.**

**Regularshow:So bye everyone see you in the fall, Oh and before I leave, Those of you who read my story do me a favor and keep a eye out for PopShows23 story it's coming out soon and Popshow is going to be a amazing story writer I just know it, And to MUdKip2 Thanks for helping me out with this story if it wasn't for you this story would've seem like it was written by a 7 year old. And thank you BrunoMarslover21 for being my inspiration with Change Between us. So good by everyone and see you in the fall and that's when I start High school, yeah. (that was sarcasm by the way)**


End file.
